Feeling the Pain
by Lamenting Fox
Summary: My take on what goes through Tatsuki's head as Kotarou is taken to the hospital at the end of Volume 3.


Finally! A section devoted entirely to Hands Off! fanfics! No more posting in the misc. section for me, mwahahaha!  
_Ahem_. Moving on... In the manga there are only 2 or 3 panels about the ambulance ride and they're from Kotarou's POV, so I thought it would be interesting to try this perspective and add a little almost-fluff. Not meant to be shonen-ai, but take it as you like.

**Note:** I made a very stupid error when I wrote this: I spelled Yuuto's name wrong! I have it corrected now though, and I'd like to thank **Alixia** for pointing it out. Thank you also to ALL of my reviewers. You have no idea how happy a single review can make me. It brightens my whole day.

* * *

**Feeling the Pain  
**by Lamenting Fox

* * *

_Eeee wooo!_

Tatsuki stood beside his cousin's body, watching impassively as Yuuto tried to wake him.

"Yo, Kotarou," Yuuto called. "Can you hear me? Kotarou!"

_Eeee wooo! _The sirens came closer.

_Eeee wooo! Eeee wooo!_

Tatsuki glanced up as the ambulance sped around a corner and pulled to a stop behind the Touyou building. Two paramedics jumped out and opened the back doors, pulling out a stretcher.

He looked back at Yuuto and Kotarou as the paramedics came alongside the prone boy. Yuuto straightened and backed up to stand beside Tatsuki, giving the paramedics room to work.

"Looks like a stab wound to the leg..."  
"Possible arterial bleeding..."  
"Doesn't look deep enough to have hit the bone, but we won't know for sure..."  
"Load him onto the stretcher then..."

Yuuto glanced at Tatsuki. "The kid's a trouble magnet, you know? But somehow you're always there for him." He grinned. "You can pretend you hate him all you want, but you're not fooling me!"

Tatsuki ignored him. The paramedics finished lifting Kotarou onto the stretcher and began wheeling it to the ambulance. Yuuto and Kotarou followed. After the stretcher was lifted into the back--none too gently, Tatsuki noted with irritation--the taller of the two paramedics turned to the boys. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh...sorry, but only family can ride in the ambulance with the patient. You'll have to--"

"I'm his cousin," Tatsuki interrupted.

"Oh. All right, but your friend--"  
Yuuto waved his hands in front of him. "No problem, I'll just find my way to the hospital later."

Shrugging, the paramedic climbed into the ambulance. Tatsuki turned to follow, but stopped when he heard Yuuto call him.

"Oi! Tatsuki! I can take your bike home for you if you want."

Tatsuki thought for a moment. If he didn't have to come back for his bike, he wouldn't have to leave Kotarou for a while.

Wordlessly, he tossed Yuuto his keys.

He caught them easily. "I'll drop them off later, okay?"

"Wreck it and you're dead," Tatsuki said coolly.

The driver closed the doors before Yuuto could respond, and in moments they were speeding away.

_Nice guy,_ Yuuto thought sarcastically. _I'll bet he's a real hit with kids._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tatsuki gazed down at the still face of his unconscious cousin, ignoring the presence of the paramedics completely. Kotarou looked so innocent. It was hard to believe such a devilish power could come from someone with such an angelic face.

He fished his gloves from his pocket and pulled them on, answering the curious looks he received from the paramedics with a glare. They quickly averted their eyes and went back to work. He hadn't been subjected to any brutal visions of the past yet, but he wasn't going to take any chances, especially not since his power had become stronger. He wasn't sure he could handle another wave of visions like the ones he had at T Hospital. Now would not be a good time to have a breakdown. Kotarou needed him.

_Kotarou. If I could touch you...could we go back to the way we were before? Can we ever go back?  
Do you hate me, Kotarou?_

To the rest of the world, he was cold, emotionless, but inside he trembled every time Kotarou yelled at him with that look in his eyes, the look that betrayed just how much Tatsuki had hurt him. He burned with rage whenever someone tried to hurt Kotarou, and his chest went tight with fear when the boy was in danger.

He hated Kotarou for giving him that power, but he also loved him dearly. He was the only true friend Tatsuki had ever had. Only Kotarou could make him feel so many complicated emotions.

A soft moan escaped Kotarou. His face twisted in pain and he whimpered. Tatsuki reached for his hand and held it. Much to his relief, Kotarou relaxed a bit. He opened his eyes, but couldn't seem to focus on anything.

"He's losing blood," one of the paramedics warned.

"Get more bandages over here!" called the other.

"Hang in there, kid!"

Kotarou's eyes closed and his head rolled to one side, his face turned toward Tatsuki.

Tatsuki felt pressure on his hand. He squeezed back, hoping to make Kotarou feel more at ease.

"Tak...kun..." Kotarou murmured.

Tatsuki shivered. "Kota..." he whispered.

His eyes misted over and he looked down to hide the tears.

_Kota...I'll always protect you, no matter what you think of me._

He wondered briefly if Kotarou had any idea how much he meant to him, but decided it didn't matter.

_Maybe someday...I'll tell him...that I care.  
_

-fin-

* * *

Love me: Review.  
-Fox 


End file.
